pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Parr
'''Violet Parr' is one of the two tritagonists of The Incredibles. She is the daughter of Bob and Helen Parr. Called "Vi" by friends and family, she has the ability to produce force-fields and turn invisible. She has two brothers, Dash and Jack Jack. "Like many teen girls, Violet doesn't like being different from her peers and especially doesn't want to be noticed. But when she learns she's a force to be reckoned with, Violet pulls back her hair and allows her true self to shine." - Official Pixar Website ''The Incredibles'' When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain and socially withdrawn -- preferring to hide behind her long raven hair. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention.(This means that she as a "crush" on him. After Violet and Dash discover the extraordinary properties of the supersuits designed for them by Edna Mode (in Violet's case, her suit can turn invisible along with her, rendering her totally unseen, without disrupting her force fields (the force field part is discussed in A Magic Kingdom Adventure (AMKA)), they stow away on their mother's jet when she leaves to find their father, who has been doing secret hero work behind his family's back. Shortly after they are discovered by Helen, the plane is attacked by Syndrome's missiles, and Helen calls upon Violet to put a force field around them for protection. However, Violet is reluctant to try to generate such a large force field, and is still too uncertain to successfully carry out the order. Helen is forced to use her powers to turn herself into a ball around her children, shielding them just as the missiles destroy the plane. When Violet later apologizes to her mother for failing to live up to expectations, Helen reassures her by saying that she has more power than she herself realizes, but also warns her that in their situation, doubt is a luxury they can no longer afford. Her confidence bolstered, Violet practices her power on the fire in the camp, but she and Dash are nearly burnt to a crisp when Syndrome launches a rocket carrying a highly capable battle robot—the Omnidroid v.10—to the City of Metroville; the cave that the two were in is also the exhaust tube for the rocket. After some time, Syndrome's henchmen discover the children after their curiosity triggers an alarm -- subsequently pursuing them across his island base. She attacks one of the men with a large stick, while invisible. Displaying a high level of ingenuity, the aforementioned grunt uses dirt to find Violet once she has submerged herself in a shallow pond. Dash stops the soldier from killing Violet, who in return saves him from yet another henchman. After dispatching security, she and Dash combine their powers to create the IncrediBall (named in the video game): Violet generates a force-field and Dash runs along its inner surface, propelling the sphere at considerable speeds and mowing down everything in their path. After Violet and Dash are reunited with their parents, both of whom are briefly flattened by the IncrediBall, another wave of henchmen find and attack them. Violet once again displays her increasing confidence, raising a large shield which protects her family from a hail of automatic weapons fire. Though the guards are quickly overpowered, Syndrome captures the entire family. Once imprisoned, it is Violet who manages to free everyone by creating a force field that severs her magnetic bonds. She manages to roll towards a nearby computer terminal where she easily deactivates everyone's restraints. During the battle with the Omnidroid, Violet is knocked unconscious while defending herself and Dash but she recuperates very quickly. After Helen trip-wires the robot, Violet acquires the remote used by Syndrome to control it. After a drawn-out fight, the family waits as the Omnidroid approaches. Violet refuses Helen's order to hide and remains by her side when Bob finally pierces the Omnidroid's shell. Finally, after stopping Syndrome from abducting Jack-Jack, (where Violet also saves her family by creating a force field to deflect the falling plane wreckage), the evildoer is apparently dispatched by his own cape, which is caught in a turbine jet engine. Three months later, Violet is courageous enough to talk to Tony (and Tony is now the shy one rather than Violet), and they plan to go to the movies on Friday. Violet tells Tony that she will buy the popcorn. Violet was seen wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants instead of her typical dark blue clothing. In addition, her recent change in personality was made present by a desire to wear her hair out of her face -- pulled back by a headband. Original Concept In a deleted scene (the original opening), she was still an infant, and was implied to have a problem with spitting up. Her life was later threatened by Syndrome, at that time an old villain who intended to get revenge on Mr. Incredible, but she spat on his eyes. She and her family managed to escape when a gas main was ignited and destroyed their house, although Syndrome, being frozen by his own device, was not nearly as lucky. It was also originally implied that even her own existence violated the law, as Syndrome, upon discovering that Mr. Incredible was not only married to Elastigirl, but also had her, he said "Isn't it against the law for Supers to breed?" Personality Violet's character development constitutes a major side-story in the movie, despite the fact that Violet's role only grew during the second half of the film (some speculate that this is due to the extreme complexity involved in animating her long, flowing hair). At first, Violet is shy and timid, and, stuck at the cross-roads between girl and woman, Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people and not to stand out. However, after she becomes older and more outgoing, she is proud of who she is. Violet loves her family and even though she constantly butts heads with Dash, she cares for him very much. She is concerned for the well being of her family, so she always tries very hard to help them. In her personal life, Violet enjoys listening to music and reading fashion magazines. Appearance Violet has black hair and is 4'6 in height and weighs 90 pounds. Violet has blue-ish black hair, dark violet-blue eyes, she describes herself as having a gangly physique. At the beginning of the movie, her appearance gives off a moody vibe. She has an overgrown dark blue sweater, dark blue pants, and her hair covering an eye, along with one quarter of her other eye. However, after apologizing to her mother on the island, she wears the mask, showing her entire face. At the end of the film, she now wears brighter clothing, including a pink ribbon, a pink polo shirt, tan khakis and white shoes. Violet's supersuit is a red unitard with a yellow, orange and black "i" insignia on the chest, along with an orange elastic waistband and headband, a black mask, balck bottoms and thigh-high black boots. Powers Her superpowers include invisibility and creating a spherical force field around herself, powers similar to those used by the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. Violet's superpowers allow her to instantly render herself or others she is touching partially or entirely invisible. She can also generate powerful and sturdy force fields that she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. When exposed to the Superpower Virus in the ''City of Incredibles''arc of the comics, her powers are enhanced enough to be glowing with purple shield energy and being able to use her shielding abilities more offensively. She can also use her force fields to hit others and levitate. Weaknesses While exceedingly sturdy, if very heavy blunt force is applied to Violet's force field, she can be slammed against the side and injured. In the film, the final Omnidroid hits her in the head, knocking her unconscious and dissipating her force field, which leaves her vulnerable to attacks. Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). Gallery Violet DI.jpg|Violet in Disney Infinity Inc_Violet_Render_Front_Color_copy.jpg|Violet in Disney Infinity Parr, Violet